Soar
by PencilofAwesomeness
Summary: The room was completely white, empty except for the bed I was strapped too. A Whitecoat hovered over, knife in hand. I thrashed around, though it wouldn't help. This was going to hurt... Robin is captured by the School, and ends up on a thrilling journey with the flock in order to get home. But will things ever be the same? REDO (Even though I had just started...)
1. Chapter 1: A Tiring Start

**THIS IS A REDO! Okay, so I sort of messed up the first time, and it turned out WAY to rushed. Sorry to everyone who read it. I hope you enjoy this version more! I use some 1****st**** person point of views (the story is mainly Robin's) and 3****rd**** person. I'll warn you when it's a 1****st**** person, and if it doesn't say then it's 3****rd****. Just to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: I have noticed that everyone did these, which confused me since this is obviously FAN Fiction. I'll do it anyways though. (*Sigh*) I, unfortunately, do not own Young Justice, Maximum Ride, or even a cool pair of shades. I do, however, own a muffin tin.**

Chapter 1:

"The new serum is complete."

"Ugh, it's about time. You've been fiddling with it for _ages _now."

"Hmph, it has only been a few months. And what else can you expect when we're dealing with a whole other scenario and different factors?"

"Progress. Just give to me already, okay?

The impatient man grabbed the woman's clipboard and scanned through the data, making small grunts of approval. "It'll work. We just need a subject now. From the looks of it, it'll need to be sturdy and rather young in order for there to be any chance of success," he stated after reading through the research.

The woman's eyes glinted coldly. "What about one of those heroes? I've always wanted to cut one of them open."

"I just said they had to be _young_," the man stressed.

"Fine. A sidekick then; they shouldn't be too much trouble to obtain," she huffed.

The man grunted in agreement, already scrolling through a list of known child heroes. In fact, half of their life's story was at his fingertips.

Rolling back over the variables in her mind, the woman added, "The meta-gene will interfere too greatly; we need a human."

Already ahead of her, the man clicked on one of the sidekick's profile.

A contempt smile spread through her lips as she gazed at her partner's choice. "Perfect. He's young and considerably strong for his age. Bring him to me." She printed out a copy of the hero's data and strolled out of the dimly lit room, flipping through the information.

Robin was her perfect test subject.

Robin

If I fell asleep, then I would surely fall off the building. My legs were numb, and my feet were sore as I stayed perched on the roof of an apartment building. Batman had previously received an anonymous tip that a secret, illegal drug transaction would take place in an abandoned warehouse on the west side of Gotham. So, we slipped out into the night, found a nice view of the place on top of an old apartment complex to stake out the warehouse, and we sat there. And sat there. For _four hours_!

After I was sure that no movement within the building would ever occur, not even the scurrying of a rat, a couple of shadows slipped around the corner and darted into the warehouse.

Batman shot a sideways glance at me, and we leaped down and quietly blended into the shadows. Sure enough, three men were huddled in the corner, flashing around wads of cash and bags of some foul substance that I really didn't care about. And to think that I doubted.

Without even having to say anything, Batman and I split up and faced the small crew from opposite sides of the room. My signature cackle slipped out, and I found myself speedily approaching a wide-eyed thug. He fumbled with his pistol, but a swift kick on my part sent it skidding across the concrete floor. He wasn't going to retrieve that anytime soon. I pulled out a bird-a-rang and flicked my wrist, releasing the weapon and pinning the previously mentioned, weaponless thug to the wall.

Another dude with broad shoulders attempted to ram me, but I sprang backwards and flipped over him with ease, letting him crash into the thug that Bats had just hurled his direction. The clueless criminals collided, and promptly passed out from what must have been a minor concussion.

Batman hastily tied them up and we left the trio and their drugs to the police. Two muggings and a robbery later, I finally trudged back into the manor, self-consciously rubbing the bruise that that lady gave me from swinging her purse (don't ask) on my arm. I sank into the welcome softness of my bed, and enjoyed about thirty minutes of sleep before I was rudely awakened by the obnoxious buzzing of my alarm clock, reminding me that I still had one more day of school before spring break. This was going to be a long day.

"We could go to the movies, then swing by the donut place, all before dashing back here to crack open my new COD game." As Wally chatted on about his places for our kickoff to spring break, I became increasingly grateful that my reflecting shades hid the dark rings under my eyes, which I successfully earned from a full night patrolling with Batman and three final exams. Not wanting to crush Wally's dreams, I pretended to listen.

"Of course, we would have to raid the fridge then… Rob, wake up!" A quick shove to my shoulder caused my eyes to flutter open after being on the bridge of falling asleep. KF stood over me, now shaking me to make sure I was awake.

"Dude, stop," I half-laughed, half-moaned, "I'm awake."

"Just making sure. Okay, now where was I…"

I groaned and sank back into the cushioned chair, my legs dangling off of the armrest. Artemis walked by, chuckling at the endless rant that I received from Wally.

Crash!

The loud noise jolted me to full awareness as I jumped to my feet in a defensive stance. Wally and Artemis froze, and Superboy and Aqualad bolted into the room.

An embarrassed-looking M'Gann walked out of the kitchen, sheepishly holding a muffin tin. "Sorry, it just slipped and I dropped it on the floor," she explained, waving around the muffin tin for emphasis.

We all went back to our business, relieved. Fortunately, Wally finally shut up and was content on watching the science program that Kaldur had just turned on. I hoped that that would capture the speedster's attention for at least ten minutes, diverting his attention off of me, giving me a small amount of time to rest.

"Team, report to the mission room." Batman announced his arrival in a summons, and I begrudgingly obeyed.

We all gathered for the debriefing, which we were all sure was coming. As expected, a holographic screen appeared as Batman began. "We have been alerted of new gang activity in the Utah area. They have been ravaging all nearby towns and have grown increasingly violent. We are unsure of their motives, and the local authorities have failed all attempts to retain them. After several distress calls from the residents, I have decided to send you to check it out."

"So…You're sending us to stop a gang?" Kid asked in disbelief. He didn't seem too keen on the thought of being downgraded. Of course, neither was I.

"We need to know what they are capable of," Batman stated coolly.

Wally looked like he was about to say something else, but Kaldur spoke up first. "We will be ready. When must we start?"

"Be ready to leave tomorrow morning," Batman answered, dismissing us. I was the last to leave, and was stopped when I was the last one in the room by Batman placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw that he had a ghost of an amused smile on his lips. "Dick, go get some rest," he ordered. I was happy to oblige.

**I am deeply sorry to the 84 people who have seen my previous version, which I declared horrible after some consideration. This will take longer to set up, but everything (most everything at least) will be for a reason. The old lady hitting him in the arm, however, does not matter, I just wanted to add that in ;P Future chapters will probably be longer, or at least I hope they will. So yeah…review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Animal Gang

**I'm so sorry that I dropped off the face of the Earth for a while. In return, I bring you the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! 2, 704 words! BE PROUD OF ME! Anyways, the plot is still developing, but there is a lot of action in this chapter. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story…**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I drummed my fingers against the control panel, tired of waiting for KF to show. Figures that the guy with super speed would be the one who was late. A yellow blur raced into the bioship, and Wally sat down.

"Sorry guys, I had to take down Icicle Breath (**A/N Captain Cold**) on my way here, and I got caught up," Kid Flash explained, shrugging carelessly.

We lifted off and flew towards our destination: a town by the name of Russerville on the outskirts of Utah. I couldn't help but think that this was a waste of time. I mean, it was just a gang right? But they managed to catch the League's attention, and the situation was passed down to us. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I wasn't sure.

Tired of the silence, Kid decided to mess with Artemis, a well-kept hobby of his. "Hey babe, you wanna-?"

"No. Whatever you are going to say, I don't want to hear it, and I will not agree," Artemis cut him off hastily, avoiding his lame pick up line. She crossed her arms and faced away from him, rigid with annoyance.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry," KF teased in a crooning voice.

Artemis whipped around and began to wave her bow in his face threateningly. "Listen here, Baywatch, I will not be succumbed to whatever sexist, idiotic comeback or comment you make," she hissed. Wally looked taken back, and was scooting away from her. However, an amused glint in Artemis' gray eyes told me that she was only scaring him, carrying on with their endless war; Wally wasn't in danger, yet. I chuckled as I watched the scene. M'Gann smiled when she saw the pair, but then focused on flying the ship. Zatanna tried her best to ignore them, but couldn't laughing when she glimpsed Kid's horrified expression. Aqualad slowly shook his head, but the corner of his mouth curled into a small, amused smile.

A small beep on my wrist computer diverted my attention from the arguing couple. I quickly pulled up my holographic computer and searched for the cause of my notification. Apparently, my systems had locked onto a tracking device on some sort planted somewhere below us, which was currently Russerville. The tracking device was small, but sophisticated, extremely sophisticated, earning the attention from my computer. Technology like this that didn't belong to me, Batman, or the League proved to be dangerous, so I felt better keeping tabs with it when I could.

We landed, so I didn't have time to probe the transmission. Instead, I simply kept a connection to it and minimized my screen, turning to follow the team out of the camouflaged ship, which had landed in the desert outside of the humble town.

"Miss Martian, fly ahead in camouflage mode and scope out the area," Aqualad ordered. She nodded, pulled her hood over her head, and flew off, blending in with the sky. "Superboy, Artemis, and Zatanna, control the perimeter and make sure the gang does not leave if they are within the town. Kid, you go search the desert for any signs of a hideout. Robin, go with him and try to hack their system if they have one. I'll be with the perimeter control group."

I steal a glance at Kid and he smirks. Bracing myself, I let him grab me by the arm and drag me across the desert at super speed. Why didn't I bring my cycle? I manage to climb onto his shoulders to get a better view. Squinting behind my domino mask, I scan the horizon through the dust cloud the KF created by running through the sand. A black smudge in my peripheral vision catches my attention. "KF, stop!" I yell over the deafening wind.

He skids to a halt, and I landed unceremoniously onto the sand in front of him, having been thrown over his shoulders by the force of the sudden stop. Stupid inertia. Wally poorly stifles a laugh, and reaches out to help me up. I swat away his hand and leap to my feet, pushing off the ground with my hands. "So why did we stop?" Kid questioned after his laughter died down.

I scan the area, and spot the object I saw before. "That," I said, pointed to the foreign object. He nods and we approach the black smudge, now revealing a small shack. The shack was abandoned recently by a small group of people. The indentations of feet in the sand still covered the area, though they were fading as the wind whisked across the desert floor. Whoever was there, left about at least seven hours ago. By the chaotic patterns of the footprints, it looked like they were in a hurry or panicked.

"Earth to Robin!" KF's hand waved violently in front of my face, snapping me out of my studying session.

I then relayed my observations to him. He shook his head in a confused manner when I was finished, a small grin plastered onto his face. "You bats never cease to amaze me," Wally declared.

"_Team, I've spotted a group of teens tearing up the west side of the town. I think that they might be the gang or be affiliated with them_," Miss Martian informed through the mind link I didn't know she had up.

"_We are near_," Aqualad replied. "_Do not engage until we arrive. We do not know what they are capable of. Robin, Kid Flash, what is your status_?"

"_We found an old shack in the desert, possibly one of their abandoned hideouts_," I spoke, err, _thought_ up.

"_We can be there in a flash!_" KF exclaimed, eagerly preparing to dash away while I less eagerly climbed onto his back again. Again, why didn't I bring my cycle?!

And, we were, there in a flash. The next thing I knew we were facing a group of teens in full black bodysuits running through the town, smashing windows, up-turning mailboxes and tables, and lighting things on fire. Man, they had some anger issues.

I heard Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy approach us, and Ms. M landed beside me. "_What do we do?_" M'Gann questioned.

"_We do the hero thing, that's what we do_," KF declared, though he still glanced at Kaldur for approval. Aqualad nodded, we ran out from different angles and lunged at the mobsters.

I skirted around the edge of the shadows and jumped at a figure in the front of the group, a female by the looks of the body structure. My silent foot was a second away from whacking her in the back when she whipped around and caught me by the ankle with cat-like reflexes. She swung down in an effort to smack me into the ground, but I twisted around and kicked her with my free foot in her abdomen.

The ninja-mobster promptly let go as she landed on her back with a thud. Her eyes, the only thing left uncovered, flew open to glare out me, revealing two completely emerald green eyes, save for the narrowed black, slit-like pupils. The chick had cat eyes!

Unfortunately, my two seconds of shock gave her time to leap up and land a punch on my shoulder with in-human speed. The blow knocked me back, but I bent back and preformed a back hand spring and landed back on the balls of my feet, regaining my balance. I launched two smoke bombs at her feet, and they exploded into a cloud of heavy gray mist.

She coughed once, then leaped out of the fog and twisted her body into a kicking motion with incredible agility. The cat woman (not _the_ Catwoman) aimed the kick for my head, but I ducked and rolled to the side, leaving her to tumble in the dirt. She recovered surprisingly well, rolling forwards and launching herself to her feet. I flung a bird-a-rang at her, and she tossed herself to the side. However, it snagged on her black clothes and tore the cloth covering her face off, leaving a small scrape on her cheek.

The girl looked human, with shoulder length red-orange hair, except for the startling eyes and white whiskers spiking out of her Caucasian cheeks. Whiskers narrowed her eyes at me and hissed,_ literally_, revealing sharp fangs for incisors. Suddenly, razor sharp claws swung at me chest, but I crouched and swept my foot under her before she reached me. Cat girl landed on her back again, grunting slightly. I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet?

I seized the moment and chanced a look at the others. They were doing fine; several black-clad teens were unconscious, while the others were quickly losing their fight. Movement away from the battle caught my eye, and then a lean yet muscular figure slammed down next to me, causing me to practically skid out of harm's way.

"Don't you dare touch Kitty!" he growled. The boy had spiky black hair that almost appeared to be graying, and hollowed dark blue eyes. His features were gruff, and his pale grayish skin seemed to hang loosely off his body. Dark gray hairs also prickled his skin, making him appear even scrabblier. Like the others, he wore black garments, but he didn't even bother to cover his face.

"Ted, what are you doing?!" Cat girl-, Kitty screeched, her voice catching slightly. Her emerald cat eyes looked glossy and they glimmered slightly; she was on the verge of crying.

"Saving you!" Ted shouted back, trying to land a punch on me. I simply flipped over him, dodging the blow. I decided not to attack until I knew what was going on with the teen-gang emotion fest. But, when I flipped over him, something on the back of his neck caught my attention. A date was tattooed onto him; today's date.

Ted snarled, showing canine like teeth. He lunged and bowled me over with impressive strength. He managed to land a few blows on my chest, and it almost felt like my ribs were going to crack. I was about to kick him off, when Ted stopped dead in his tracks. His heavy breaths became gasping shudders. His inhuman strength blew away as he crumbled to the ground beside me like he couldn't support himself.

"Teddy!" Kitty screamed, racing to his side, forgetting me. Tear ran down her face, catching on her whiskers. The others stopped fighting as well, looking at Ted in horror and concern. It seems like he might have been their leader.

The guy Aqualad was fighting yanked his hood off to reveal light blond, ruffled hair and freckles, framing his tearing light blue eyes. And by eyes, I meant the kid had several, four to be exact. "Tedster?" he whispered, all of his eyes stretched wide, like he couldn't believe what was happening, but something told me that he expected it.

A gruff, hunky man pushed SB aside and ran to his fallen leader's side. "Hang on, we'll find the antidote," he practically pleaded. "Just hang on a bit longer."

Ted feebly pushed aside his companion's hand. "Forget it, Jack, there's no antidote," he whispered dejectedly. Now that I began to think about it, the destruction they were ensuing did appear like they were tearing the town apart looking for something, though they weren't doing a very good job.

"But there has to be!" Kitty cried.

Ted slowly shook his head. "My _brother_ lied," he said 'brother' with enough venom to put Kobra to shame, "he was just trying to mess with us. Now look at what we did," he gestured to the burning, ripped apart town, "we're no better than _them_." More venom. At those last words, Kitty sobbed harder.

"You can't leave us!" she screamed between sobs. I glanced at the Team, who looked back at me in equal discomfort. None of us knew what to do, so we continued to watch. "Don't die on me!" Kitty practically pounded on his chest, but thankfully was weakened due to her uncontrollable sobs that shook her lithe body.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a failure that's ready to expire," Ted whispered hoarsely.

"You're not a failure," Kitty assured softly. "You're way better than those dumb Erasers."

"Yeah, well, fate is fate," he replied with a heavy, saddened voice.

"Fate sucks," Kitty sobbed, while Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You said it…" he trailed off, and a tremor shook his body. Ted struggled to gasp in a few more breaths; he was dying. With a final effort, he leaned forward and took hold of Kitty's wet chin, and reach for her lips. She eagerly met his, and they kissed. The odd couple didn't stop, until a final shudder went through Ted's body, and he went limp.

The boy was dead.

All of the teens looked heartbroken, but Kitty was the worst. She cried bitter tears, like she hadn't cried in years, burying her face in Ted's lifeless body.

I had no idea what to do. These weren't criminals; these were scared kids, no matter what freakish features they had, who just lost a friend. I couldn't bring myself to continue fighting. Instead, I shrank back into the shadows and joined the rest of the Team. Silent tears filled Megan's eyes as she watched the scene, and Zatanna wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Artemis seemed like she was trying to restrain herself from crying as well.

"What do we do now?" KF whispered to Aqualad.

He shook his head; the answer eluded him as well.

I stole another glance at the crew. Kitty looked up, and stared straight into my masked eyes. The sorrow shocked me, and it was like she almost dared me to something; to finish her off so she could join her love. Those eyes were filled with so much pain, like she saw the world end ten times over, and now she had given up hope. "Come on guys," I whispered, "I don't think they'll cause any more trouble. Let's get out of here."

"What about Batman?" Conner asked quietly, knowing he wouldn't be happy if we abandoned our mission. He was right, Batman would be furious, but I could deal with him later.

"Don't worry about it." No one objected, and we traveled home in silence, all of us contemplating what we just witnessed, no doubt.

What happened to those people? They almost appeared…mutated, but their emotions were human enough. And what about Ted? He just randomly died, but then again it seemed like the rest of his gang expected it. That tattoo, it was sort of like an expiration date! He even mentioned that he had 'expired'. But that just didn't make sense. People don't expire, man-made creations do.

* * *

The boy leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the scientist and the Erasers behind him cautiously.

"Are you sure the Boy Wonder was there?" the white coat asked, yet again.

"Yeah, him and his buddies fought us, until Ted's death interrupted the battle," the teen rolled his eyes. Sure, he felt bad. He had been Ted's friend since the rag-tag group escaped the School, but some things were more important than pathetic friendships, like survival. Secretly though, he wondered what was in store for the little bird. He may be independent now, but anyone the School laid eyes on had the right to be pitied. The scars the marred his body proved that.

"Did you place the tracker on him?" He knew that the town was contacting the Justice League, and the scientist had given his informant a tracker that could be planted just in case one of the superheroes showed up.

The boy shrugged, his spiked shoulders rubbing against the door. "Yeah, I managed to snag it on their ship when they flew off."

"Excellent. You may go now. I will uphold my promise; you will no longer to targeted for further testing," the scientist dismissed the odd, porcupine boy. _At least my facility won't target him_, he added silently. But none of that mattered as he pulled up the tracker's signal. A small blinking red dot moved across the country. He would have his Robin yet.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I didn't get the whole "expiring" thing right, because I haven't read Saving the World and other Extreme Sports in a while. Please let me know if you have any questions or constructive criticism. I always try to use them to make my writing better. But please, don't try to be mean; it won't make me cry anyways.**

**Reviews = Faster updates. Just remember that…**

**Peace Out - SA**


End file.
